


Unrequited Love

by Bluiiieee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gotta edit a bit still, How Do I Tag, Jealous Yuri, M/M, Might turn into a series, Mila likes otabek, Otaburi, Yuri is an angry bean, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluiiieee/pseuds/Bluiiieee
Summary: “Oh, so having a crush on me is vomit worthy, then?” He said, the corner of his mouth lifter just barely."What?! No! Only when it’s any one besides me.” Yuri blushed more at that statement, nuzzling into his scarf to attempt to hide it. “But it’s even worse with that hag”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this after that interview that threw us all for a loop.

Yuri had never been one for friendship, let alone with an old hag like Mila. So when Mila would boast about her latest crush, who just so happened to be his boyfriend, he was never thrilled.

“Isn’t Otabek just so dreamy, Yuri?” Mila started and Yuri knew this would be a long break between her programs.

“I don’t see why you’re so obsessed with him! He’s just a guy. He’s way out if your league anyway.” Yuri said, even though the first part was a lie, he knows better than anyone why someone would have a crush on him. With his undercut, and motorcycle and mysterious personality..

Yuri was snapped out of his thoughts when Mila slapped his head playfully like a sister would. “And how would you know if I was in his league? You haven’t even had a girlfriend.” She said teasingly.

‘if only you knew’ Yuri thought to himself, repressing his grin into a scowl. “At least I don’t crush on anyone who I make eye contact with.” He snapped back.

“He’s just so cute! With that smile, and the hair, and bad ass style..” Mila continued to fawn, Yuri made a ‘pft’ noise and asked “Have you even seen the guy smile? Closest thing to a smile you can get from him is a straight line.” Yuri was right, few people have seem him really smile, but when he sees that straight line form into a grin he feels as though his heart could burst any second. It’s even worse when he fully smiles, teeth and all. The rare event that happens Yuri feels like his heart might actually do a quad Lutz right then and there. He loves that he is one of the few people who has seen any emotions out of him.

“I have in my dreams” Mila said leaning against the railing and flashing heart eyes. Yuri rolls his eyes and makes a gagging motion. “You’re worse than the damn piggy and the old man” he said annoyed

“MILA!! GET BACK OVER HERE! BACK TO PRACTICE!!” Yakov hollered. Yuri thanked Yakov silently. He’s not sure how much longer he could deal with Mila fawning without snapping.

It has become routine for Yuri and Otabek to walk around the city with no destination, simply enjoying each others presence. It’s been that way since Otabek decided to be coached under Yakov; which Yuri likes to think has something to do with him.

They walk along the sidewalk silently for a while, Yuri has never been comfortable with silence before he met Otabek. It always seemed awkward or boring, where with Otabek it was peaceful.

Surprisingly it was Otabek who broke the silence with a simple question that anyone would ask. “How was practice today?” Yuri pondered whether or not to bring up Mila for a moment before he realized he was taking to long to answer such a quick question. “It was good. I didn’t have much to work on so I mainly perfected jumps.” He went on for a little while about the jumps he landed and the ones he would repeatedly over rotate or fall on. “But if I had to listen to Mila talking about how in love she is with you for another minute I would have barfed all over the ice.” He said

The older man looked down at the younger of the two and said “Oh, so having a crush on me is vomit worthy, then?” He said, the corner of his mouth lifting just barely.

Yuri blushed at that, he would never admit it but he blushes almost as easily as Katsudon does when he’s with Otabek. “What?! No! Only when it’s any one besides me.” Yuri blushed more at that statement, nuzzling into his scarf to attempt to hide it. “But it’s even worse with that hag”

Otabek chuckled at his words and how he tried to hide his blush. “Someone’s rather possessive tonight.” He says in a teasing tone. Causing the blush on Yuri’s cheeks spread to his entire face, making Otabek chuckle again. “So…” Otabek starts, extending the O’s “What does she say about me?” he asks slightly nudging the others shoulder with his elbow. Yuri shoots up, no longer hiding with a scarf and states in a playful tone “Like I would expand your ego even more” causing Otabek to chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Beka..?” Yuri breaks the silence and pulls Otabek out of his daze. “Is it wrong that I’m jea- no jealous isn’t the right word. Uneasy I guess, about Mila?” Yuri asked

Otabek sits with Yuri’s head in his lap both watching the screen in front if them, He is slowly running his hands through the younger ones shoulder length blond hair as if he was an owner petting his cat. They have been like this for at least an hour, with hardly any words besides “does this movie looks good to you?” from Yuri before selecting an action film from 2014.  
  
Otabek glances down at his little kitten on his lap and scratches his head a little while running his hands through the blond locks, causing a purr like sigh to come from Yuri. He ponders how he could be so lucky to have such a beautiful guy to love. Ever since he made eye contact with the soldier boy that day at ballet class he knew he was something special, and is determined to make sure he knows that.

“Beka..?” Yuri breaks the silence and pulls Otabek out of his daze. “Is it wrong that I’m jea- no jealous isn’t the right word. Uneasy I guess, about Mila?” Yuri asked, before Otabek could answer Yuri continued “She’s much more size appropriate for you, and she’s the same age as you, and she’s a pretty girl. She could give so much more to you than I could.. I feel like I’m holding you back.”

‘What? Am I turning into that damn pig now?’ Yuri thought to himself. Otabek took a moment to think about his response. “Yura, look at me” he’s said softly. Yuri turned his body and looked up at the older man’s face. Otabek looked dead in his eyes and said “I love you. I don’t care if you’re a few inches shorter than me, I love it actually, or that you’re a couple years younger than I am. You are my person and I love you with all my heart. If I wanted some pretty girl I would get one.” Otabek moved his hand to Yuri’s cheek and rubbed softly over them, smiling slightly when Yuri moved into the touch. “You are the most beautiful thing in this world. You give me so much more than any one else ever could”

Yuri smiled at his response, lifting his body up slightly to connect with the older man’s lips, he broke away and looked him in the eye “I love you too.” He paused “do you think we could come out? Maybe not to the whole world yet, just to Mila and maybe the others at the rink.” He asked. Otabek smiled and said “I would like that” and reconnected their lips in a love filled kiss.


End file.
